Tomate
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Irónicamente, él tomate había hecho que ella se convirtiera en un tomate.


Chloé se observó por tercera vez en el espejo, observando su figura en este y detallando con su mirada como lucia.

Llevaba un vestido de color rojo, debajo de las rodillas con pequeños toques de pedrería debajo del busto para entallar su _enorme barriga_.

Aquello había sido un regalo de Marinette, quien había confeccionado algo para ella en su _segundo_ color favorito, haciendo alusión a su heroína favorita e, irónicamente, su amiga.

Había hecho un estupendo trabajo, su gran barriga se hacía notoria pero con una gran sutileza entre el menudo y estilizado cuerpo de ella hasta la formación del gran vientre, y cabe decir que ninguna prenda de maternidad había logrado lo que la diseñadora había conseguido en cuestión de días, ahora estaba más que feliz que ambas hubiesen podido entablar una amistad.

― Vaya que me das problemas para encontrar ropa ― Acarició con suavidad su vientre, suspirando un poco por la frustración.

Pues, ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada.

¿Había sido el mejor momento para elegir _ese vestido?_

Era el que mejor le quedaba, y con el que más se sentía cómoda, pero había un problema.

― Tú padre es el problema ― Bramó, sintiendo una suave patadita desde su interior como respuesta a su leve apatía ― No lo conoces, sí está molestándome con que ahora el tomate soy yo, ¡No sabes cómo se pondrá de pesado cuando me vea así! ― Refutó, llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza para masajearla suavemente.

Y es que sí, el padre de la criatura que llevaba en su interior no era nada menos que Nathaniel Kurtzberg, artista en artes plásticas y animación digital.

Las cosas para ella habían dado un giro inesperado cuando habia decidido que era lo que quería ser en la vida; Maquillista. No era mal sabido que ella siempre buscaba lo mejor para poder lucir y resaltar (Aunque a palabras de ella, su presencia bastaba para ello) y solo esa simple decisión habia tomado el rumbo de su ahora vida, el estar a punto de ser mamá.

Claro, que mientras aquello pasaba, muchos otros sucesos ocurrían en su vida. Desde la amistad que habia formado con Marinette, cuando comenzó a trabajar codo a codo con ella, la amistad diagonal rivalidad que compartía con Alya y Nino, hasta el regreso de Adrien a su vida y él ser nombrada como portadora del Miraculous de la abeja.

Muchas emociones para una vida.

Pero en definitiva, podía asegurar que aquellas que más podía atesorar habían sido las que habia sentido al convivir con Nathaniel nuevamente cuando él le instruía un poco de la técnica de _Bodypaint_ mientras ella buscaba incorporar aquello en sus maquillajes.

Las cosas se habían dado, y un giro inesperado sucedió; A quien ella solía molestar durante el instituto, era quien ella ahora amaba.

― ¡UGH! ― Exclamó, intentando ahogar un grito de frustración mientras se sentaba en su cama y cruzándose de piernas, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su pie para masajearlo.

― Solo le estas dando armas al chico ― Escuchó al fondo de su habitación.

Pollen se encontraba acostada sobre sus mullidas almohadas, con un pequeño plato con una gran variedad de uvas, comiéndolas como si de un _antiguo faraón se tratara_ , destilando elegancia.

― No pienso ir al cumpleaños de Louis con otro vestido, ninguno se me ve tan fabuloso como este ― Se quejó.

Pero su Kwami tenía razón, le daba armas a su pareja.

Desde que su embarazo habia comenzado a ser un poco más notorio y su abultado vientre comenzaba a crecer, Nathaniel habia encontrado una forma de _molestarle_ o ganar revancha por un viejo apodo que ella le habia puesto durante el último año del instituto.

 _Tomate_.

― _Chloé, estas tan redonda, como un tomate_ ― Escuchó en su mente las palabras de él, haciendo burla a su _estado_ y augurando que su futuro hijo seguramente tendría la misma melena que él.

No dijo nada en su defensa, se había tragado su orgullo por qué se lo debía.

Tiempo ya no tuvo para seguir con sus propias divagaciones cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Nathaniel que, se quedó durante unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta, observándola fijamente.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al observar el pequeño puchero que ella tenía, y como lucia en aquel vestido.

Soltó una ligera risa, logrando que ella se girara verle, confundida.

― Preciosa ― Le llamó, logrando que sus mejillas se comenzarán a colorar ― Ahora sí pareces un tomate, redondita y de color rojo ― Soltó, observando con horror como el rostro de su pareja comenzaba a cambiar de expresión.

Habia pasado de _amor incondicional_ a _te puedo castrar ahora mismo_ , según Nathaniel.

― ¡Largo de aquí, Nathaniel! ― Gritó Chloé, completamente enfurecida mientras a sus espaldas Pollen suspiraba, dándose a sí misma la razón ― ¡Te burlas de mí, cuando es tu culpa que este así! ― Declaró frustrada y sin saber lo que decía, empujándolo con fiereza para que saliera del cuarto.

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, ella le cerró la puerta en su cara.

― ¡Me has hecho ver gorda, y solo vienes y me lo restriegas en la cara! ¡Eres un idiota! ― Bramó, golpeando la puerta y logrando que el pelirrojo respingará al otro lado, suspirando.

Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Toda la situación que vivía ahora con Chloé era diferente, y no la cambiaría por nada.

Pero desde siempre habia sido terriblemente malo con las palabras, aún se preguntaba como habia conquistado al amor de su vida, por qué ni él mismo se lo podía creer en ocasiones.

Escribió unas cuantas palabras en una hoja en blanco, haciendo un rápido boceto en esta y comenzando a caminar de regreso hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Chloé.

Deslizó la hoja por debajo de la puerta.

Chloé, por su parte, sintió como algo topaba contra su mano.

Se habia sentado con cuidado contra la puerta, evitando así que Nathaniel pudiese empujarla y así no permitiría que entrará.

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos, y pudo sentir como el enojo que hasta ahora habia sentido se esfumaba ante lo que se encontraba en ella.

"El tomate es una flor que se embarazó.

Es redondo, pero es lo más hermoso que mis ojos verán.

Eres mi tomate, Chloé"

A un lado ella pudo notar como el habia hecho un pequeño boceto de ella cargando un gran tomate por barriga, con una gran sonrisa.

― Eres un idiota al compararme con una verdura ― Sentencio, mientras comenzaba a abrir lentamente la puerta.

― En realidad, es una fruta ― Corrigió, sintiendo como los finos brazos de Chloé lo rodeaban, él deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de ella.

Irónicamente, él tomate había hecho que ella se convirtiera en un tomate.


End file.
